The present invention is directed to a table for orthogonal sorting of flat workpieces, said table having motor-driven crosswise moving carrier balls.
Industrial processes frequently require workpieces to be orthogonally shifted from one point to another for instance between a production machine and a palletizing device. Such transfers are habitually effected by means of a web conveyor, motor-driven rollers and the like.
As a result such workpieces have a shape of a parallelepiped. For instance, there are batches of cardboard sheets or plates which move in a procession one behind the other.
Such a process is customary even though it fails to resolve the problem of grouping the batches if at the end of the course, it is necessary to assemble the workpieces parallelly and longitudinally against one another in order to make a layer of several batches.